Compression encoding refers to a series of signal processing techniques for transmitting digitalized information through a communication circuit or for storing digitalized signals in a storage medium in an adequate format. Compression encoding subjects may correspond to sound (or audio data), images (or video data), text, and so on, and, most particularly, a technique of performing compression encoding on images (or video data) is referred to as video image compression. The general characteristics of a multiview video image is that it includes spatial redundancy, temporal redundancy, and view redundancy.